


Réponds à ma tendresse

by momentsinlove



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance, Tenderness, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsinlove/pseuds/momentsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't mean however he doesn't have his friendship, something he keeps close to his chest. It's private, not to be shared with anyone else. <i>The Marquis</i> or <i>Lafayette</i> belongs to everyone but only Gilbert belongs to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réponds à ma tendresse

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a Muse song. 
> 
> I live for comments <3
> 
> You can find me at loversoutoftime on twitter & tumblr.

The fire flickers, crackling as the wood burns under the night sky. John takes a sip of his whiskey, glancing up to look at the sky above, counting as many stars as he can. It's quiet for once. He's so used to the sounds of war that the silence has him on edge. He can faintly hear the rest of the troops as they laugh, sing songs to pass the time. John knows it is a small moment, a glimpse of happiness before there will be another battle. Some of them will not make it and thus, they enjoy each brief moment that is given to them.

John takes his with Lafayette. He wishes Alexander was with them but his duty lies with the General. They are all important to the General, John with his own missions but Alexander is kept closely guarded. The General dotes on his as one's father would, but Alexander is not nearly receptive of his affections as Lafayette or even John himself are. John admires the General in a way he wishes his own father to be. John is glad to have a family in his fellow soldiers, friends he loves truly, and dearly.

"My dear Laurens, you think too much and say far less. Tell me what is on your mind," Lafayette says, reaching to cup John's jaw in his hand. 

"It is nothing Lafayette. I was just thinking of my father now," John responds and it is half the truth.

"Ah do you miss home? You know if you ask, the General will allow you to see your father," Lafayette says, fingers moving to trace John's lips.

"It is alright, I do miss home but I am happy to be here. This is where I feel happiest, even in the middle of a war. I have you and everyone else by my side," John says, scooting closer, leaning to rest his head on Lafayette's shoulder. He might be the oldest out of their own trio but sometimes he needs to be protected, to be cared for. Lafayette moves his arm to curl it around John's shoulders, pulling him even closer.

"We should get inside soon, we do not want to fall ill. The weather will be changing soon, it'll be far too cold to sit outside," Lafayette murmurs, most of it getting lost into John's hair as he leans and presses a kiss to the top of John's head. John smiles and reaches to run his fingers over Lafayette's chest, working through the layers of clothes to feel his heartbeat, counting the beats.

"Come on Jack, let's go warm up," Lafayette says and John feels himself warming at the sound of his nickname. He used to hate the way it sounded in his father's mouth, patronizing. But when Alexander and Lafayette say it, it sounds comforting, a secret between them. Everyone called Alexander _Ham_ or _Hammie_ , in an affectionate tone. Sometimes _The Little Lion_ when a particular bout of anger or feistiness would creep into him. Sometimes John will murmur _Hammie_ into Alexander's chest as they move together, earning a snort and gently slap to his hip. 

"Okay Gil, warm me up," John answers teasingly. Everyone refers to Lafayette as just that or _The Marquis_. He's almost like royalty in camp, despite his age. His rank is everything and they all adore him, bow to him. He's going to lead them to victory and John respects Lafayette the way he respects General Washington. It doesn't mean however he doesn't have his friendship, something he keeps close to his chest. It's private, not to be shared with anyone else. _The Marquis_ or _Lafayette_ belongs to everyone but only Gilbert belongs to him.

They walk together to the tent that is set up for the aides-de-camp, a few beds hastily put together. When the opportunity arises, they are in an actual building, which provides far more comfort. The tents are empty as John checks, Alexander still busy with Washington and the rest of them happy to have their freedom, even if for a few hours. John lights a few candles, closing the flap of the tent before ridding himself of his clothes, carefully putting them away so they will not become dirty in the semi-darkness.

"Impatient are we dear Jacky?" Lafayette tease, closing the distance between them, leaning to kiss on John's neck, not hard enough to leave a mark; they are cautious, they will not have the General eyeing them suspiciously. John reaches to pull the ribbon from Lafayette's hair, letting it spring free. John moves to sit on the bed, looking up at Lafayette, reaching his hand out to trace down Lafayette's broad chest, feeling the muscles instinctively flex under his touch. John leans, pressing his lips to Lafayette's stomach, nipping gently at the skin. If he wants to leave marks, he knows to put them where only one other person may find them.

"You are my little biter aren't you John? Perhaps I should stop that, close that pretty mouth up," Lafayette says, the teasing gone from his voice that tells John it isn't a suggestion and John knows what Lafayette is thinking. John goes back on the bed, laying back as Lafayette moves to grab something from their clothes, coming back to tease the cravat against John's neck, moving it up to put it in his mouth, John biting down on the fabric. Lafayette moves to get on the bed, John seeing the bottle in Lafayette's hand as it reflects the candlelight. John sighs, spreads his legs but he knows Lafayette needs no invitation.

Lafayette opens the bottle with a pop as the cork is pulled out. He pours a decent amount in his hand, which drips from the sides and spills onto John's thighs. Lafayette dips the fingers of his other hands into the oil and works two into John. He might be small but he isn't like Alexander, he doesn't need nearly as much help getting ready. He opens easily for Lafayette, ready for a third finger or for something else entirely. John lifts his hips, impatient as he pushes them against Lafayette's fingers.

Lafayette tuts, leaning to kiss John softly, whispering against his lips, "Patience Jack, you will get what you want. I cannot deny you a thing." John grins into the darkness and he is right, Lafayette cannot refuse him or Alexander. It is a weakness John tells him, he needs to learn how to tease them, tell them no for a day or two. But he cannot and John loves him for that. It is why Lafayette uses the rest of the oil to smear across his own cock, dragging it over John's hip first, moaning softly into the air.

John is so focused on Lafayette, the impending moment of being filled that he barely hears the noise outside the tent. It is faint, boots on fallen leaves but as the steps get closer he feels his eyes widen. If they were to get caught now….he doesn't even know what punishment would befall them but he knows it would not be pleasant. Lafayette hears it too as he pulls his fingers out of John, almost too quickly and John bites into the cravat to keep from yelling before spitting it out. They scramble to pull on at least their breeches. Their breath comes quickly as they make themselves appear as if they are simply washing up as the tent opening is pulled back.

John watches as Alexander enters, letting the tent close and John doesn't know whether to laugh or to strike out at Alexander. It isn't his fault John and Lafayette were nearly caught of course. John just feels a sense of relief knowing it is only Alexander. He welcomes Alexander with a kiss to the corner of his lips, smiles as he says, "Where have you been dear Hammie? You work too hard." Alexander laughs, reaches to caress John's face and John can see the smile on Alexander's face. 

"Perhaps but some of us have to work hard Jack, we all can't get along on our devilishly handsome looks," Alexander teases, leaning to nip at John's jaw. He pulls away before turning his attention to Lafayette, standing on the tips of his toes to kiss the other man hello, dragging their hips together. Alexander moans against Lafayette's mouth, John feeling the burn of jealousy in his stomach. Of who he is jealous, he is not entirely sure. He loves them both equally and they are his, no one else can have them. John moves to stand behind Alexander, pressing his groin to Alexander, rolls his hips.

Alexander leans his head back, resting it on John's shoulder and says, "You two always start without me, it isn't fair." He pouts and both Lafayette and John laugh. He is so petulant at times, always needs it to be about him. John kisses that pout, fingers moving up to curl around Alexander's throat.

"We did. Only because you were working and we needed to entertain ourselves. You are here now so there is no point in pouting my dear," John says, reaching to help Alexander out of his clothes. The three of them make quick work to be naked again, John once more on the bed, head in Alexander's lap, licking at his now hard cock. Lafayette uses more oil, although far less than before, thumbing the head of his cock before he presses it against John, slowly pushing in. 

John gasps against Alexander's cock, hand reaching to grab a hold of Alexander's calf, squeezing it as Lafayette sinks into him. Alexander at times can't handle Lafayette, tears will spring to the corner of his eyes as John and Lafayette smooth away the pain with kisses. Lafayette will never hurt him of course, will not give him more than he can handle. John however can take it, pushes through the burn to accommodate Lafayette. It's perfect this way, he is Lafayette's and Alexander is his. 

They move together, John taking Alexander into his mouth and he moves with Lafayette, feels Lafayette's fingers curl around his hips, wonders if he will have bruises in the morning. Each thrust has him taking Alexander's cock further into his mouth but he does not mind. For them he'd do anything. John feels Alexander's fingers in his hair, stroking it as he whispers into the night, "You are beautiful Jacky, your mouth is so pretty around me. You look so pretty taking Gilbert, you are made for him aren't you? Such a good boy." John closes his eyes and he wants to remember this moment, just like it is.

He pushes his mouth further onto Alexander's cock and moans, reaches a hand out to cup Alexander's balls and he feels them tighten, hears Alexander's voice as he says, "John, oh please John I'm -" He doesn't finish the sentence as he comes down John's throat, John reveling in the salty taste that is left behind. His throat and mouth are coated, knows he needs water but all he can think about is Lafayette hitting that spot with each thrust. He is close, just needs a bit more, needs friction. He looks up at Alexander, not sure if Alexander can even see him but John pleads with his eyes.

Then says, "Alexander, please, touch me." He's desperate, so desperate and it's all for them. Alexander obliges, moves so he can wrap his hand around John's cock and pumps him, only needs to do it a few times before John comes, spilling onto the bed below. He will think about that later. He hears the groan from Lafayette and he realizes he must have tightened around him, flexes his ass and Lafayette begins to thrust again, more erratically this time. John turns his head, lifts himself up a bit and feels Lafayette's lips on his neck, not kissing but pressing there as he pants out his breaths. 

"Jack, oh Jack you feel wonderful. I wish I could feel you like this Alexander, I wish you could feel me too, I want to fill you both up," Lafayette says, his voice shaky and John reaches to put his hand over Lafayette's on his right hip, squeezes it and suddenly feels himself being filled, Lafayette coming hard inside of him. John collapses back onto the bed, feels two hands petting him, stroking his skin and he is sated, happy. There is not a care in the world, does not think of impending doom or the war at hand.

He only thinks about this moment, with the two people he loves most and he smiles. Whatever may come next, he will face it with the hope of seeing his Alexander and Lafayette once more, whether on this earth or the next.


End file.
